Can't Stop Her Tears
by BlowTorchChan
Summary: Ada Wong was made incapable of emotion. She is the perfect spy, knowing nothing of morality or crime. This is a chronicle of her life. Latest: Ada begins to distrust her mission, and rookie officer Leon only makes her job more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Stop Her Tears

Disclaimer: I love Ada. I thought I'd write this so that you might too, because I feel like no one understands her and that's why she is so hated. I kept as close to canon as I could, but Capcom makes no sense so forgive me.

------------

She remembered the day she discovered red.

It was her birthday. She knew it was because it was the only day that was different from any other. Every other day of the year passed exactly the same; she woke up in her gray bed, put on her gray uniform, and began to read. Around ten, Charlie came in the room with breakfast. Two o'clock was lunch, five o'clock was physical training, and seven o'clock was dinner. At exactly ten every night, the lights would turn out in her room. And she would go to sleep.

A birthday was different though. On this day, her boss would come and evaluate her. A few years ago she had asked Charlie what this man's name was. "He's your boss," Charlie said, with an apologetic smile the only further clue she was given.

This man was quite tall, and always dressed in a black suit. Gray tie. He did not smile at her, walked around her slowly, brow furrowing, asking questions. Charlie was always nervous on birthdays, fiddling with his lab coat buttons nearby or wiping his glasses constantly.

"Miss Ada Wong," the boss would begin. "Tell me, what is a corporation?"

"Corporation. A corporation is a working machine that relies on information in order to survive." Ada was very good at remembering things.

"How can one retrieve information?"

"People have access to information. By learning about people, one can have access to anything."

"Of course." At this point the questions would get much harder. They began with American history, social status, etiquette, and eventually 'femininity', something Ada didn't quite understand. Occasionally she would answer incorrectly, but no matter how the session went, it always ended the same; a new stack of books for the year would be placed in her bookshelves, and her clothes would be replaced with new gray sweats.

On the day she learned what red was, however, things went a little different.

The plain white door opened to Charlie at ten o'clock sharp, as usual. He was a little shaky; her nutrition drink almost tipped over while he was setting it down, and he burned his hand on her oatmeal bowl.

"Charlie, is it my birthday?" Ada had thought it might be soon. She was always losing track of days, but from her window she could tell the sun had been setting later lately.

He smiled at her, but stopped when it wasn't returned. "Yes, ma'am. You can always tell, can't you?"

"You get nervous."

He stuck his burnt finger in his mouth and grimaced. "I know, I do. Kind of clumsy, huh?"

"Yes." Why did Charlie look so taken aback whenever she answered a question?

Coughing, he produced a white box from one of his coat pockets. "Erm, this is sort of a special birthday, Ada. You're turning twelve. So, I would like you to have this."

Charlie did not usually give her presents. Curious, she delicately pulled the lid away. And there it was. A folded swath of dark red. The color was so strong she couldn't stop staring at it. It made her heart pound in her neck. What was this feeling,to be glad to own something this beautiful?

The sound of his laughter startled her. "You can take it out of the box, you know! It's a dress. You can wear it."

She touched the silky smoothness of it and began to unfold it. A white tag on the inside: 90 Polyester and 10 Spandex. What did that mean? She made a note to look it up later. Holding it at arms length, watching it swish slightly, the dress seemed to light up the whole room, a shocking focal point that caught her eye constantly. Just a simple, strapped dress.

Ada stood and took her clothes off, slipping into it. If Charlie was embarrassed, it was an emotion she couldn't understand. A little colder than her shirt and pants, but pleasant. She twirled slightly in place and was confused by her caretaker's continued chuckling.

"Oh Ada, you've never looked so shocked before! I can't believe it." Grinning, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a rectangular object. "Would you like to see yourself?"

She reached out for the mirror, but hesitated to look. There was no mirror in her room, she assumed for a reason. Was it really allowed to look? He only watched her face, but waited for her to act alone. Ada looked at herself clearly, for the first time.

Her hair was not brown like Charlie's, but a very rich black. It struck such a contrast to her face that she looked like a charcoaled illustration. Her eyes were large but dark; her mouth a small line. It was the face of someone curious, but nothing else. Something seemed missing, but she didn't know how to supply it.

The straps of her dress were shockingly red against her pale amber skin, but she thought it looked attractive. Much better than the gray shirt. With her coloring, that would look too "washed out," wouldn't it? Wasn't that in her new style textbook?

A knock on the door caused Charlie to whisk the mirror out of her hands and turn her around to face it. Her boss walked in. She wished he had worn a red tie.

"Miss Ada Wong, you turn twelve today..." he began, but his eyes widened at her new apparel. "And my goodness, you have indeed begun to be a lady!"

She simply looked up at him, inferring that a lady was something positive. Charlie had stepped back, smiling but concerned.

Today her boss held a clipboard. "Charles, I'm loving the results you've gotten. This is a job well done." He began to circle her. "Excellent flexibility, excellent eyesight, and she never cries. Why don't you cry, Ada?"

"What is a reason to cry about?" She was startled by his boisterous laughter.

"And of course her education is perfect. Charles, you will be getting a bonus."

"Thank you, sir." His cheeks were slightly flushed. Almost red.

Now her boss bent close to her face, and he smiled, cheeks crinkling. "Miss Ada, today we begin the second part of your education. You will attend a private school, and continue to take aerobic lessons here at the academy. In addition, we expect you to excel at ranged weaponry. And eventually, we will teach you the most valuable tool of all; sex."

She only cocked her head to one side out of curiosity. His grin broadened.

"I want you to know, Ada, that we have high hopes for you. You came to us without family, without potential, and Charles has molded you most impressively. You're an icicle in a pretty package, dearie, the most emotionless spy we've ever raised here. Why, is there anything you care about at all?"

"May I have more red dresses?"

The harsh sound of laughter echoed throughout her room, her boss's hand on her shoulder for support. Ada wondered if Charlie felt sick; she could think of no other reason why he looked so miserable.

------------

Next Chapter (if there is one): Now an adult, Ada is sold to a new boss for a handsome price. But what kind of arrangement will Albert Wesker have for her?


	2. Chapter 2: My Perfect Pet

Two: My Perfect Pet

Disclaimer: I made up anything that wasn't explicitly in the series, but I tried to keep the interactions the same. If I messed something up about Wesker I am so sorry! Just pretend I didn't! Timeline: RE1

-------------

The honking of a horn outside her window signaled the beginning of tonight's work. Ada looked into her vanity mirror one more time, slipping her left earring into place. Time to go.

She swept her fur coat off of the vanity chair, and left the room quickly. Her bedroom was much nicer than the one of her youth. Now, it much closer resembled a penthouse suite in a famous hotel. Wesker had allowed her to pick out everything herself, from the tall velvet curtains to the dark cherry furniture. In this way he could be quite generous.

Her current residence was rather plain from the outside, considering the interior decorating. A simple two story house in a suburban environment. Wesker had thought having a high property value might intimidate some of her clients. Either way, Ada did not mind.

John was waiting in the driveway for her. His car wasn't as nice as hers, but he would never know that; she left the convertible at Wesker's mansion. He smiled at her as she entered the passenger side.

"How are you doing?" John leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, his face scratching her. Didn't have time to shave, she noted. Must be busy at the office.

"I'm fine. We had a little trouble today; an allergic reaction to a perfume sample." Ada was supposedly working cosmetics at a department store. John would have been pretty surprised to know what she really spent the day doing; researching information she thieved during their dates.

Ada placed her hand over his and squeezed it gently.

---------

A few hours later, she was back in her own house again, placing a bouquet of roses in a vase. The movie had been uninteresting, but the dinner had been good. Wesker immediately detected her return and buzzed her internal ear piece. She pressed a button upon it.

"That seemed shorter than usual, anything wrong?" The ear piece, possibly of his own design, allowed Wesker to listen in on Ada at any time. It also allowed them to talk to one another. He sometimes seemed like a part of her own thinking process.

"He seemed under pressure. Things must be going badly at Umbrella." She headed up the stairs.

"They are. Police are getting suspicious because of some recent deaths. There's talk of sending us in to investigate." Wesker was working as part of S.T.A.R.S. on the side. Ada didn't quite understand what it was; some sort of law enforcement.

"Do you want me to come see you tomorrow?"

"No. I will contact you later this week. Do not go out with John again until I do. Tell him work is busy." And with a small beep, Wesker's voice was gone.

She removed the ear piece and changed her clothes for bed.

Ada still remembered the day she had met him. It had been a few years ago, close to her nineteenth birthday. By this time she no longer saw Charlie; his occupation was involved with children only. Her boss, whose name turned out to be Mr. McCullough, was her only human contact outside of missions.

She had been called into the conference room. Its purpose was to introduce spies such as herself to potential clients. This would be her last visit and her last client.

What interested her about Wesker from the beginning was how cold he was. Ada was trained to read people and manipulate them, but there were no obvious cracks in his demeanor. Hair slicked back, eyes obscured with sunglasses, he was more like a sculpture than a person. She still remembered thinking: _He's missing the same thing that I am_. How many times had she looked at her own face in the mirror, trying to analyze what that missing thing is?

Mr. McCullough was also in the room. "Here she is now, Mr. Wesker. Our top prize." He offered her a seat across the table from the stranger. She sat down, and the two of them stared at one another, Wesker not even lifting his chin off of his hands. If McCullough was uncomfortable, neither of them noticed.

Finally, he spoke to her. "I read all your records. You never fail."

"No." She wasn't bragging, just stating a fact. His eyebrows lifted a little.

"How do I know that you will be loyal to me?"

How many times had someone asked her that? Ada didn't even understand the question until she was fifteen. Years of experience had taught her the correct answer eventually, however. "I don't have any aspirations or goals, Mr. Wesker. To me, there is no reason not to remain loyal."

And with a hard smile that made her feel strange, he bought her. Permanently. Ada had a skewed concept of the worth of money, but from the way her old boss's eyes bugged out of his head, she knew it had to have been an outrageous amount.

They lived together for awhile, and he had tested her capabilities repeatedly. Back then they often studied together in his library, or sparred out on the grounds. He was always impressed with her, and over time she looked forward to seeing him smile when she completed some objective for him.

Although she now knew his first name to be Albert, Wesker preferred her to call him by his last. "You are my pet, Ada," he said to her occasionally, "my perfect little pet. Let's just say I enjoy it when you're servile to me. You can understand that, I'm sure."

There was even one occasion when he asked her to have sex with him. For some reason he required this be done in complete darkness. Afterwards he had dressed quickly, told her they could never do that again, and slept in a different bedroom.

Recently, things had been going downhill at the Umbrella Corporation, and that was why she had to move out and do her own work separate from him. She knew Wesker was trying to take over the company, and her role was essential. It would become even more important fairly soon. She had stepped up her training in anticipation of difficult times ahead.

But as she lay in bed at night, sometimes... she thought to herself that she would rather be living back at his mansion. Ada never followed these thoughts very far, but she had to acknowledge to herself that they did happen.

As for the rest of that week, Wesker did not contact her and neither did John. Three more weeks would pass before she found out about the outbreak.

----------------

It was the day of Charlie's funeral. An overdose on painkillers had claimed her caretaker. Most thought it to be a suicide, but there was no note. McCullough had invited her out to the ceremony. Charlie had no family of his own, only the children he had raised.

After they had buried the casket in company-owned lot, McCullough approached her with a pink envelope. _To My Girl in Red_ was emblazoned across the front.

"There was a suicide note, actually, but we confiscated it," he confided. "I thought it fine to let you have this letter, however. Hopefully your employer won't find this objectionable." And then he left. She would never see him again.

Ada carefully opened the envelope. The letter inside, written in red ink, said:

"Dearest Ada,

"I am hoping this letter finds you, because it is very important to me. I want to apologize to you. I have lived a horrible life. My entire career I have spent destroying the free will of other people. I cannot express to you how enormous my regret is. But most of all, I regret what I did to you.

"You, of all my pupils, are damaged most, because your training was one hundred percent successful. Most of our graduates break down over time. They wear out, they defect to other lives. But you never will. Because you don't know how to.

"And this is even more painful to me, because I loved you the best, Ada. I want you to know that from the moment I first saw you, when we adopted you at two years old... you were so special to me. If I wasn't such a coward, I would have stolen you and we could have lived together someplace else, where you could have grown up happy.

"I may be gone now, but I still love you. And I want you to promise me, Ada, that if someone else loves you... promise me that you will try to love them. There is nothing more I want in the world than for you to become the woman you always should have been.

"With Deepest Regrets,

"Your Charlie."

Ada Wong reread this letter several times on the spot, and thought about it the entire drive back home. The majority of her life she spent analyzing information, and yet there was so much in the letter that made no sense to her. But what was worse than that was this wrenching sickness in her chest. Charlie was dead, yes, and so were many other people. Why was she feeling this way?

She didn't want to think about emotions. That was something Ada Wong did not do. Emotions, as she had learned her whole life, get in the way of efficiency. What on earth would Wesker say if he knew she had this pain in her heart?

Wesker. If someone else were to love her, she would try and love them. Would Charlie think that Wesker was such a person? Now she was torn on whether to investigate this train of thought, or leave it.

And there was his car in her driveway. Ada parked and got out, walking quickly into the house. If he was here, then it was no time to worry about trivial matters. She had a job to do.

Her door was unlocked and splattered with red. Albert Wesker was lying a few yards beyond it, clothes shredded and blood soaked. Body reacting while her mind whirred onward, Ada locked the door and went into the kitchen to find something to bandage him with.

He was breathing heavily, hands gripping the hard wood floor. "Ada," he said her name through gritted teeth when she knelt beside him. She lifted him into a sitting position and began examining his extensive wounds.

Wesker was not wearing glasses, and for the first time she saw his eyes clearly. A light blue that was completely at odds with his personality. He stared into her face, rasping for breath, as she continued to clean him up. There was something animal-like in the way he moved now, but she was in no position to ask him why.

His hands reached up to her shoulders, and he shook her before holding her close. "Ada, my pet..." he murmured in her ear, and then he began to laugh, the sound echoing through her mind. Placing a hand on either side of her face, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's all gone to hell, now. But you can get it back, can't you?"

"What do you mean?" There was a slight tremor in her heart. Much later, she would think that she must have known. That this was a moment that would change her life.

"You're the only one I can trust, and you'll succeed or die trying, won't you, Ada? You're the only one who can get the virus for me."

And, while rocking her slowly, he told her about the Tyrant, his own infection, and what to expect in Raccoon City.

------------------

Next Chapter: Ada goes to find the coveted G-Virus for Wesker. To succeed or die trying; but both options become more complicated when she meets rookie cop Leon Kennedy.


	3. Chapter 3: Man in Uniform

Three: Man in Uniform

Author Notes: Some of you should already know what's going to happen in this chapter, but hopefully it will be fun getting there nonetheless. Some details I messed with but most of the interactions I tried to keep the same. Also, thanks for the reviews I've gotten, I appreciate them! Someone asked about pairings. I know where it's all going but I'd rather not state it. Let's just say I want to take Ada where she probably ended up throughout the games.

Timeline: RE2

-------------

From behind her, a groan. They were closing in.

Ada Wong pressed a full magazine into her handgun, and crouched down behind an abandoned golf cart. Three assailants. Two used to be men, the last a young girl. She still had a teddy bear clutched in one hand, but the soul that cherished it had long since departed the body.

Three clean, easy shots. The men she took in the head, but the girl she merely immobilized at the knee. Even when faced with horror, Ada Wong could show mercy.

And she was still in the outskirts of Raccoon City.

------------------

Perhaps doubting her resolve, Wesker had waxed a long stream of flattery about her combat skills, and how they rarely were put into action. "Capable though you are, Ada, I realized you've never had to kill anyone before. There, you will be able to kill whomever you want. And you probably should."

At the time, she was unaware of just how dangerous the 'zombies' would be. Wesker and she were having lunch together in her kitchen. He had healed rather quickly over the last few days. This was apparently another side effect of the virus he was now injected with. She studied him then, the way he casually slouched against her breakfast counter in a plain black tank top and jeans. Just a normal guy, seemingly.

Wesker had approached Ada and placed their communication device in her ear, carefully brushing her hair over it with his fingers. "I can't go with you because they think I'm dead. But with this, I'll be able to hear what's going on and guide you. You won't be alone."

He lingered near her awkwardly, their eyes locked. Then, he bent down and kissed her between the eyes. "Make my dreams come true, Ada."

----------------

Though they were slow-moving, the sheer amount of enemies in the city filled her with apprehension. Her ammo supply was still strong, but how long could it last?

She was heading to the police station. According to Wesker, a newspaper reporter had information on where the virus might be located. He was supposed to be interviewing the police chief around the time of the outbreak. Ada was unsure if he was still alive, but it was a place to start.

Zombies turned out to be fairly dumb; she could make her way through the streets faster by climbing across cars and over rooftops. Only a few had figured out how to reach her from there. Closer to the station however, she was forced to resort to shooting once more.

"Sounds like you're getting aggressive," Wesker's voice trailed out of the ear speaker. He had begun to say strange things to her on this mission. After his going away party for her, however, she would not mention any discomfort this caused.

"It seems that the whole town is aggressive." She paused to shoot several more creatures appearing out of an alley.

"Are you scared, Ada? Or just thrilled to be killing?"

"Neither." While she found the situation distasteful, her only focus was on retrieving the virus successfully.

"Ada, confirmation. The reporter is in the local jail."

"Alright. It's nearby." Ada had carefully studied a map of the city all of last week. Navigation was one of her strongest talents.

-------------------

Entering a parking garage, she spotted an entrance into the police station... blocked by a van. Pressing her body against it did little good; she wasn't strong enough to push it out of the way.

"Some difficulties. I am at the police station, looking for an entrance- hold on-"

The sound of running echoed off the walls. Ada snuck behind a car, gun raised. Her target came into sight; a man. Instinctively, she squeezed the trigger-

_No!_ something in her cried. _That's a real person!_

Her hand adjusted just enough to miss him, the bullet slashing into the ground with a loud ping. He was unharmed, but now aware of her presence. And judging by the outfit, a police officer. So much for stealth.

Pausing, the man in uniform turned around, and they were face to face.

He was young. That was her first impression of him, although she was about the same age. But from his roughed brown hair to his non-threatening posture, he looked like a kid playing dress-up. His face was clean and currently surprised; probably since she was still pointing her gun at him.

In other words, he was no threat. Her brain clicked ahead, trying to find a way to make the situation useful.

She lowered her gun, and demurely gazed at the ground. "Sorry about that. When I saw you running I thought you were one of those zombies." She stepped past him. The police officer shut his mouth, finally, and lost his dumbstruck expression.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone something indignant.

Turning back to him, she replied, "Ada Wong." A moment passed while they looked at each other. In the dim lighting his eyes were gray. Her least favorite color. She turned and continued to walk toward the van.

"And... what are you doing here?" he was following her. Poor thing. Trying to maintain authority in a situation like this would be impossible, even if he didn't have to deal with someone like her.

Ada took a deep breath, and decided she could use his help. "I'm looking for a guy named Ben. He's one of those reporter types, always looking for a scoop. I heard he was locked up in the cell block, only there's a wrecked car barring the entrance."

She walked over to the back end of the van, and leaned against it. "If we work together we can move this thing. Will you give me a hand?" Men loved to prove how strong they could be.

Within her ear, a buzzing. "Who is that! Why are you talking to him!"

_I can't answer you right now_, she thought. How could such a brilliant man not realize that?

The police officer, reluctantly, approached her and helped push the car. He maintained a two foot gap between the two of them. Afraid she would bite him, perhaps.

Once the door was revealed, Ada burst into the building, rushing through the hallway and into a janitor's office. She had to inform Wesker of her progress. From outside the door, she heard her name being called, and waited until her escort passed before speaking.

"I've made contact with a member of the Raccoon City Police Department. He assisted me in getting into the building. Making my way to the reporter now."

Wesker replied immediately. "Dispose of both of them if necessary."

Ada slipped back into the hallway.

--------------

Further along, her mysterious companion was trying to act tough with a caged man. The effect was something like a kitten bossing around a bottle cap.

"Is this the guy?" the police officer said. Ada wondered if he watched cop movies in his spare time to practice looking stern.

She ignored him, turning to the man in the cell. "Ben, you told the city officials that you knew something about what's going on. What did you tell them?"

"And who the heck are you?" Ben might have looked attractive in better circumstances, but now he just looked scared and haggard. He would be just as easy to deal with.

"I'm trying to find my boyfriend, his name's John. He was working for a

branch office of Umbrella based in Chicago but he suddenly disappeared." This was her official excuse in case a situation like this arose. The police officer snapped his head in her direction. "I heard rumors he was here in the city."

Ben folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know anything and even if I did why would want to tell you?"

A slight buzzing in her ear, again. "Obviously lying. Kill him."

The officer slammed a hand into the bars. "Okay, I say we leave him in here. Anyone know where they put the key to this cell?"

Against her will, a smile cracked Ada's face. Was he serious? She wouldn't know, so why not just address one person, instead of 'everyone'?

"Oh, god, what an idiot. Kill him too." A quiet beep indicated Wesker had briefly stopped transmitting.

The two men continued talking, but Ada didn't hear them. Wesker had just given her a direct order. Her obvious plan of action was to take out the officer first, since he had a gun. Afterwards, no one could help the newspaper reporter. She placed a hand on her handgun.

Well, maybe she should confirm no one else was around. Ada slipped down the hallway during the argument. She spotted an air vent up ahead. Maybe if she ducked into it, she could pluck off her targets without them spotting her...

"Ada, I don't think I've introduced myself."

She whipped around. So concerned with planning that she hadn't even noticed him coming up behind her? It was inexcusable. Still, looking at the man before her in this confined hallway, she had trouble believing he would put her in danger.

"My name's Leon. I'm with the RPD." He extended his hand, smiling. So, his eyes really were gray. After a moment his hand lowered, but his smile did not. "It looks like a dead end over here."

An opportunity. "Do you think we can get upstairs through this shaft? Give me a boost, I'll go and check."

Leon looked at her for a moment, then nodded, forming a step with his hands. She used it to climb up, noticing he kept his head downward rather than risk looking up her dress.

Ada climbed through the ventilation shaft and lowered herself on the other side.

_What are you doing!_ she screamed internally. _You were supposed to shoot him from up there!_

Paying her own thoughts no mind, she called back, "There's nothing over here. I can't reach the ventilation hole so I'm going to have to find another way around. I'll catch up with you later."

Then she walked briskly away from the hole, ignoring the sound of Leon shouting her name. His radio went off; soon after, he retreated.

Finally, her body and mind were working together again. Ada leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. She had just ignored a direct order from Wesker. Why would she do that? How stupid could she be!

------------

The night before she had left, Wesker had thrown her a "going away" party.

Ada's bags were packed, and she had been leafing through some notes one last time before going to sleep. In reality, she would be awake almost until morning.

A hand on her shoulder. Wesker had let himself into the bedroom. Well, it was his house. She didn't particularly mind. But when she turned her attention back to the desk, his grip hardened.

"Come into the backyard."

Outside, the stars were bright. Ada looked for Mars, but couldn't find it. Astronomy wasn't much use in her studies. The grass was damp with dew, but the crickets were singing within it regardless. Otherwise, the night was quiet; Wesker's mansion was almost entirely isolated in woods.

Wesker slipped his bathrobe off; he was wearing only dark pants now. Gesturing at her to stay back, he stood very still. And then... he changed.

It was dark, so she couldn't see much of the transformation. But what happened was... unspeakable. Her boss was no longer the cold, intelligent man she knew. He was an uncaged animal.

She couldn't follow his movements; he was behind her before she could blink. Raising her hands in a defensive maneuver wasn't fast enough; he gathered her wrists in one hand and pressed her head close to his with the other. She could feel his body, hot with disease, pressed behind her. Anger filled her; never had Ada felt so trapped.

"I may have died and come back, but I can't say the side effects are really that bad." His hand ran down the side of her face, and over her breast. "What do you think?"

She wasn't thinking anything; only that she wanted to get away. Grunting, she pulled against him. It was no good. All of her training was worthless against that stupid virus. Wesker pushed her to the ground swiftly, but didn't hurt her. At least, not physically. He straddled her midsection as she continued to struggle.

Ignoring her discomfort, Wesker ran his hands down her throat. "Let me tell you a secret, Ada. I am a very... bad... person. That means I can't trust anyone. Anyone but an emotionless doll like yourself."

"But you see, that puts me in a position to be vulnerable to you. And I can't have that." He rearranged himself on top of her, his mouth brushing against her ear. "Or at least, I couldn't have that in the past."

She trembled, slightly. Ada rarely felt fear, but she had no choice in this situation. Her entire existence was dependent on this man, and he could utterly destroy her if he wanted to. All she could do was wait it out.

He sensed her feelings, of course. "How sweet. Are you scared?" As he removed her clothes, her body grew colder in the night air. "You really are perfect, aren't you? Scared is exactly how I want you to be."

The two of them must have been out there for hours, but Wesker never satisfied himself with her. His pleasure in the act seemed to come entirely from holding her down and causing her pain. Unable to do anything else, Ada Wong complied with his actions, only to feel a new emotion stirring within her. Resentment.

----------

Still, despite knowing how strong he was, and how capable he was... still, here she was, sitting in the dirt in a nightmare city, disobeying his orders out of pity for a stranger. What was wrong with her? If she just followed Wesker, there would be nothing to fear.

_It's okay, you can get out of this_, she tried to reassure herself, but her heart was beating hard in her chest. She could try to find an excuse to keep Leon alive, but if he didn't buy it, there would be no correct option to take. Ada would have to murder someone innocent, or suffer a terrible fate herself.

--------------

Next Chapter: Unaware of personal danger, Leon appoints himself as Ada's bodyguard, but will he really stand by her when he finds out she's a spy? And how long until Wesker discovers something amiss?


	4. Chapter 4: Looking Out For You

Four: Looking Out For You 

Author's Notes: This project is going better than I expected, but I'm still pretty nervous about it. Apologies for not getting through the plot as fast as I had hoped; it seems my tendency to pad the game events with character development takes longer to get through the story. I think it's better that way, but you might disagree. Timeline: RE2

------------------------------

Quiet moments in Raccoon City never lasted long. Within a few minutes, Ada Wong was surrounded by the undead once more. Her mind would have to contemplate her situation while her body fought to survive.

At least the zombies died quickly. Four of them had lurched up to her as she sat by the ventilation shaft, worrying about her mission to kill Leon Kennedy and the reporter, Ben. She had scaled a pile of crates and taken them out swiftly, even netting two with one bullet for conservation. However, she wasn't impressed with her own handiwork; instead, she felt ashamed. If she could kill these creatures so easily, why was it so hard to kill real people?

_Because they haven't done anything wrong!_ some part of her mind reasoned. Perhaps that made sense, but using people never bothered her before, and death never did either. She was left frustrated with herself and her inability to understand her own feelings.

Ada began to circle the building, making her way back to the jail cell. She would have to kill Ben at least. He knew information that Wesker didn't want him to know. There was no helping that.

Another, more snide voice in her mind spoke out. So if killing Ben is alright, what's wrong with killing the rookie?

He was just a harmless kid, that's all. It seemed... wrong.

She found a window broken on the second floor. Climbing a nearby dumpster shortened the distance, but jumping to the ledge was a bit tricky. Next time, she should have Wesker buy her a grappling hook or something. Scrambling up brick walls wasn't very graceful.

The ear piece clicked back on as she was brushing broken glass off her skirt. "How is the mission going, Ada?"

Trying not to pause too long, she replied, "I am making my way back to dispose of the reporter."

"And the police officer?"

"He disappeared. I believe he won't make it very far in this city, and even if he does, he knows nothing."

"Alright." He had bought it. For now. "When you're done with that, I've located a possible sample of the virus. It could be inside the chemical plant. Be on the lookout for a blond woman in a lab coat."

"Yes, Wesker."

-------------------------------

Near the cell, Ada heard something unexpected. It sounded like screaming, followed by shouting. She made her way cautiously down the hallway.

"Hang in there!" It was the rookie cop's voice. Peeking around the corner, she spotted the two men. Ben had fallen on the ground, his shirt bloody. Leon half supported him in his arms, a look of distress across his face. She thought this odd; they were almost complete strangers, but he seemed to genuinely be upset.

This would have been the perfect moment to kill them both, but before she committed herself to it, the reporter's body began to tremble. Back arched, Ben screamed one final time before his chest ripped open. In shock, she watched a small creature emerge and race down the opposite side of the hallway.

"Good God, what was that?" she gasped. Leon, having scurried back once the seizure began, looked up at her from the floor. His eyes were wide with fear, but at this moment she could not mock him. Why the hell had Wesker sent her here!

He was standing up now, but Ada had already turned around and started back towards the exit. If she had to get that stupid virus sample, fine, but she was doing it as quickly as possible.

"Ada!" A hand on her arm. She looked down at it, startled. Leon looked startled too, and let go.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, taking a step back. He wasn't acting like a tough cop now; she thought there was a touch of loneliness in his tone.

Well, too bad. Raccoon City was infested with zombies, mutants, and who knew what else. She wasn't going to spend time comforting some inexperienced kid.

Ada turned her back on him. "I'm going to the chemical plant." Then she was gone, running down the hall and out of his sight.

----------------------------

She had stopped to eat at a convenience store. Beef jerky and potato chips weren't vital parts of the food pyramid, but keeping her strength up was too important to ignore. And it gave her an opportunity to mull over recent events. Since seeing the strange thing emerge from Ben, Ada had been thinking. What exactly was she there for?

Never before had she questioned Wesker's intentions. She had no desire to know his plans further than how they pertained to her. But in her current life or death situation, she had to face facts: Wesker was at least partially responsible for the destruction of Raccoon City.

Her whole life she had been trained to do the bidding of others, without question. Her life with Wesker had been perilous and sometimes uncomfortable, but not before now did she ever feel the need to stop doing his dirty work. Maybe it was just the situation; all she had out here was basic survival, and no further rules applied. Perhaps some part of her still stung with the shame of their last night together.

Ada thought about Charlie. He was so soft-spoken, gently instructing her through her lessons. She had his letter tucked in her clothes, in case Wesker searched her room. Sometimes she reread it, trying to figure out his final lesson for her...

The harsh beep of her ear piece caused Ada to fumble with a bag of crackers. "I've been wondering..." came Wesker's level voice out of the speaker, "why didn't you kill that police officer yet?"

She was aware of her heart beating fast, as it had been occasionally since she saw Ben's death. "I apologize. The other man had been host to a mutant creature and I... became scared."

He chuckled. "How cute. Perhaps I should come down there... keep you safe."

"That would defeat the purpose of sending me in the first place, wouldn't it?" She silently added, _besides, how safe would I be with you?_

"Fine. I look forward to your return, Ada."

Finishing her meal, she stepped out. The chemical plant was across the street. Avoiding as many zombies as possible, she managed to make it there safely, using the fire escape stairway to get to the fourth floor. That was where the virus was, most likely.

The doorway proved difficult to open, so she climbed onto an outstretched portion of the roof, hoping to break a window. But unfortunately, the ground was not stable. It gave way beneath her and she was left inside the building, flat on her back and covered in dust.

Ada Wong stood, brushing herself off. Her judgement was getting worse and worse. Well, at least nobody saw her.

That's when she looked up the staircase to her right, and saw Leon standing there, staring at her.

Why was she always running into him? And why did he always just stand there gaping at her!

"Ada!" He ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. More agile than she expected, but then who was she to judge at this point? She had slipped and fallen through a ceiling!

He stood by her, composed himself, and then puffed his chest up. "Running off like that was reckless... and stupid!"

Alright,now she could judge him. Was this kid really standing in front of her, telling her she couldn't take care of herself? Was he ACTUALLY wagging his index finger in her direction!

"Those zombies are everywhere, not to mention that thing that got Ben." His gray eyes were stern, but he was dead wrong if he thought she was intimidated.

"I was there, Leon. I know." It was unlike her to snap at someone, but it had been a shitty day. Even emotionless spies had breaking points.

He relented a little, sighing. "Look, Ada, as an officer of the law it's my job to look out for you. But we're not going to get through this alive if we don't work together."

_Speak for yourself, buddy._ She said nothing. For a few moments they eyed each other. Ada realized that their meetings weren't coincidence; he was probably seeking her out, trying to protect her. Her initial reaction to this was contempt... but...

He was so determined. She was trained to read people, and she couldn't sense any ulterior motivation from Leon. He didn't want to sleep with her, or kill her. He only wanted to accompany her out of the city.

She broke eye contact; it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Alright, we'll do things your way. For now." Ada would have to find another way to convince him to leave her alone. Despite what he thought, sticking around with her was definitely dangerous for him.

A brilliant smile broke out across Leon's face, and he ran past her towards the opposite end of the hallway. "Great! Now, I think there's an easier way out over here. I've checked the corridor behind us."

As his hand touched the handle, he paused. "By the way," he said, turning to give her a rakish grin, "great job catching yourself back there."

He was out the door before she could respond, leaving Ada to follow, indignant and hot-faced. Something about Leon continually made her lose her cool.

Next Chapter: Ada finds out what her mission really is, and must decide whether being Wesker's pet is her only option.

Note: School has started back up, and updates are going to get harder and harder. I am going to keep working at this, but I wanted to be fair to you guys and let you know it's not going to be as timely as I'd like. Sorry, I'm upset about it too! (


End file.
